1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile telephone set portable cellular phone including a terminal of a PHS (Personal Handyphone System), and more particularly to the portable cellular phone of a structure wherein a sliding cover is aligned in position and fitted from the above.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional portable cellular phone, there has been employed such a structure that a key operating section is covered with a foldable lid or a rotatable lid in order to downsize a handset for carrying and in order to protect key operation. Recently, a sliding cover which is slidingly opened and closed to cover the key operating section has been locally put in actual use.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. JP-A-9-247252, the sliding cover is employed to cover or to protect an operating face of the telephone set while the telephone is not operated. Therefore, on occasion of using the telephone, the sliding cover is to be opened to deal with transmission and reception of correspondences.
In the above publication, there is disclosed a structure wherein the sliding cover is opened for transmitting and receiving the correspondences, and communication is effected through a voice transmitting section provided in a lowermost part of the sliding cover. Therefore, it is necessary to electrically connect the voice transmitting section incorporated in the sliding cover with the case body, which will make the structure complicated, and mounting of the sliding cover will become annoying. If the sliding cover has been detached, a user is unable to mount the sliding cover by himself.